


Bad End

by InfernityChick



Series: Corpse Party Series [2]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Bad end, F/M, Ghosts, Sensei Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernityChick/pseuds/InfernityChick
Summary: Sequel to my other Corpse Party story that follows the "bad ending."  It's a bit rushed, and I haven't watched "Corpse Party" in a while, but I still hope you like it!I do not own "Corpse Party" or its characters, I only own the plot of this specific story.





	1. Chapter 1

I slowly opened my eyes and stood up while I looked around.  I saw that I was still in the classroom, but when I looked over I saw a horrifying sight.  I saw Tokiko and Yuki’s dead bodies next to two light blue ghosts - that looked identical to them - that laid unconscious.  I turned around and saw my own body holding Ryou’s, and it was then I noticed another blue figure - that looked just like Ryou - laying next to the two bodies.  I shakily raised my hands to my face and saw that they were the same shade of blue as the others. “Am I a ghost?” I questioned, but I already knew the answer. The question was why were we ghosts.  I saw ghost-Ryou start to stir, so I quickly knelt at his side. His eyes soon fluttered open and he looked up at me.

“Onee-chan?” Ryou questioned with much difficulty, and it was then that I saw that his tongue had been cut out of his mouth.  Yuki and Tokiko both woke up and came over to us. I hugged all of them and almost broke down. This was all my fault! If I had been there sooner, or went for the gun instead they would still be alive.  All of the children looked at me, probably hoping that I knew what to do. I thought as hard as I could, but I had no idea what we should do in this situation. After a bit of thinking, I felt an excruciating pain in my shoulder, stomach, leg, and chest that I could hardly stand.  It was like I was being stabbed and killed all over again.

“Onee-chan!? What’s wrong?” Ryou asked worriedly.  The pain soon disappeared, but as soon as it passed for me Yuki and Tokiko started crying out in pain as well.  Are we all feeling the pain of how we died? As soon as I thought that, Ryou doubled over and cried in pain. I felt horrible that there wasn’t anything I could do except hope that it would pass soon.  Once it was over, I tried to calm the three kids down as much as I could.

“Hehehe.” I heard a little girl voice laugh menacingly and quickly turned around, only to see a young girl standing in the doorway.  She had long and disheveled black hair, gray skin, and she wore a ripped dark read dress. I recognized her as the Heaven Host’s nurse’s daughter, Sachiko.  Did she die that day too? Sachiko slowly walked into the room and stood in front of us. “Mother needs friends to play with.”

“W-What do you mean?” I asked in confusion.

“I can’t possibly kill all of the stupid people that come here by myself, so I need your help.”  Wait! Did her mother die as well? And now, she wants us to kill innocent people?!

“So you want us to kill innocent people?  Are you insane?! Sorry, but I won’t allow you to force me or these children to kill for you, Sachiko-chan.” I said as I stood between Sachiko and the children.

“Oh?  I’m sure I could convince both you and them, Onee-chan.” Sachiko giggled and teleported over to me.  Before I could move away, Sachiko raised her hand in front of my face and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

“Onee-chan!  Onee-chan!” Ryou cried out, trying to wake the unconscious ghost girl.

“What did you do to Sensei?!” Yuki shouted at Sachiko.

“Hahaha I sealed her mind away.” Sachiko replied evilly.

“Sealed her mind?” Yuki questioned.

“Yes.  Now, she is nothing more than a doll.  Don’t worry though, I’ll let you keep her.  But, her mind won’t be awakened unless you do as I say.”

“B-But how do you expect us to k-kill people?” Yuki asked, scared about what the answer might be.

“Oh I’ve got something to help.” Sachiko answered as a black smoke-like substance consumed the three ghost children.  The black substance corrupted the children’s minds, changed their appearance to a dark purple instead of light blue, and made them to be three murderous souls.  (Y/N)’s body - well ghost body - got up from the ground, but her face was emotionless, and she didn’t say anything. Yuki and Tokiko went off together to fulfill their new duty, and Sachiko laughed maniacally as she disappeared.  Ryou looked back at (Y/N), ran up to her, and grabbed her hand.

“Let’s go play Onee-chan!” Ryou said excitedly as he pulled (Y/N) along with him to find their first victim.


	3. Chapter 3

Thirty years had passed since the Heavenly Host tragedy, and in that time many things have happened.  In the course of that time, the Heavenly Host’s principal committed suicide by jumping from the roof of the school, the school had been shut down, the rumors of the “Sachiko charm” had circulated, and dozens of high school students had been summoned to the cursed Heavenly Host Elementary School only to be killed by the ghosts that haunt the school.  (Y/N) still remained as lifeless as the day her mind was sealed, but that didn’t stop Ryou from completing his mission. He brought (Y/N) with him everywhere, and if anyone tried to get near her they would meet an extremely cruel end.

Then, one fateful day, a group of students from Kisaragi Academy Senior High arrived.  As they experienced the horrors of Heavenly Host, courtesy of the ghosts and others who have gone insane, two teens, Ayumi Shinozaki and Yoshiki Kishinuma, set out to find a way to return home.  They soon learned about the gruesome murders of Ryou, Yuki, Tokiko, and (Y/N). They figured the only way out of Heavenly Host would be to appease the ghosts. 

After finding a small, bloody bag with the name “Yuki” on the front and a tongue inside they encountered Yuki’s ghost.  Before Yuki could attack them, Ayumi gave her the bag they found. This seemed to appease her spirit, because once she found out what it was she thanked them sweetly and vanished.  The two teens figured that was how they could exorcise the spirits, but there was one problem. “Wait, I thought that (Y/N)-san didn’t have her tongue cut out. How are we going to exorcise her?” Yoshiki asked curiously.

“I guess that’s just something we’ll have to figure out” Ayumi concluded as her and Yoshiki went on a hunt for the children’s severed tongues.  They were able to find Tokiko’s bag and give it to her with little trouble. Two ghosts down, two more to go. The pair were then able to find Ryou’s bag underneath some broken floorboards, now they just had to find him.  That proved easy because he and (Y/N) appeared hand-in-hand at the end of the hallway. (Y/N) looked completely devoid of any type of emotion, which was unsettling for Ayumi and Yoshiki. The minute Ryou saw that they had his tongue his expression became enraged.  He slowly let go of (Y/N)’s hand and pulled out a pair of blood-coated scissors. He then proceeded to attack Yoshiki, screaming to give his tongue back. Ayumi dropped the bag in terror and Yoshiki did his best to keep the scissors from stabbing him.

“How could you let Ryou-kun do this (Y/N)-san?!  Don’t you care about him at all?!” Ayumi screamed, hoping she might reach the stoic ghost and stop this.  


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness…  That’s all I see…  How much time has passed?  How are the children? When can this just all end?  “How could let Ryou-kun do this (Y/N)-san?! Don’t you care about him at all?!”  I heard a girl’s voice shout through the darkness.  _  ‘What is she talking about?  Of course I care about him.’ _  Light…  Something I hadn’t seen in what felt like an eternity…  Suddenly, I’m able to see what is going on around me. Ryou is on top of a blonde boy, ready to stab him with a pair of scissors, and a blue-haired girl behind them looking terrified.

“Ryou… kun” I tried to say with my scratchy, underused voice.  Ryou immediately froze where he was and looked at me.

“Onee-chan?” he questioned in disbelief.

“Ryou-kun, please don’t hurt these people.” I said sweetly.  Ryou got off of the boy, and he just stared at me. The blonde looked like he was ready to attack Ryou, but the blue-haired girl held him back.  “It’s okay now Ryou-kun. You don’t have to hurt people anymore.” I said calmly. Ryou’s eyes began to tear up and he ran towards me. I noticed the closer he got to me the more his color began to change to the light blue he had when we first became ghosts.  I knelt on the ground and caught Ryou as he tackled me in a hug. I could feel him squeeze his arms around me as tightly as he could, and I heard his heart-wrenching sobs emit from his small form. I look up to the two high school students and mouth “thank you” to them.  The girl then pulled something out of her pocket.

“Actually, we have something that belongs to Ryou-kun.” she said as I noticed the object was a small drawstring bag, and I had a fairly good idea of what was inside.  Ryou looked up at me nervously, but I just gave a simple nod. He released me from the hug and cautiously walked over to the two teens. The girl slowly knelt down and held out the bag for Ryou.  As soon as it was in his hand a bright light enveloped the room, and I could feel all of us - Ryou, Yuki, Tokiko, and I - use the little power we had to transport these two back to their world.


	5. Chapter 5

The next thing Ayumi and Yoshiki knew, they were back in their high school classroom, completely alone. “How did we get back here? Did we do it? Are we free?” Yoshiki questioned excitedly.  
“But wait, where is everyone else?” Ayumi questioned.  
“I’m glad we were able to get you back safely.” a voice said behind them, and they were shocked to see both (Y/N) and Ryou standing behind them.  
“What are you doing here?” Yoshiki interrogated as he stood between Ayumi and the ghosts.  
“We just wanted to make sure the two of you were safe before returning to Heavenly Host.”  
“Wait, I thought if we appeased your spirits then everything would return to normal and that you would be free.” Ayumi stated, but (Y/N) shook her head in response.  
“You must appease Sachiko-chan if that world is to be destroyed and everyone set free. She controls that world.” (Y/N) stated matter-of-factly.  
“You’re expecting us to go back there?!” Yoshiki asked angrily.  
“No, the opposite actually. It took a lot of power for us to bring just the two of you back. I can’t guarantee that we’ll be able to bring you back a second time. That world is becoming even more unstable, and soon we will return to being vengeful spirits.” (Y/N) explained grimly.  
“Onee-chan, I don’t want to be like that again.” Ryou began to cry again, but (Y/N) just knelt down and patted his head.  
“Don’t worry Ryou-kun. I’m here with you.” she said reassuringly.  
“Take us back.” Ayumi declared.  
“Oi Shinozaki, what are you saying?! You really want to go back there after we tried so hard to get out?!” Yoshiki protested.  
“No, I don’t. But, our friends are still in there. We have to help them! Please (Y/N)-san take me back.”  
“Alright then.”  
“Wait! Don’t think you’re going in there without me.” Yoshiki declared as he took a step forward.  
“Kishinuma-kun?” Ayumi question.  
“You and the others are the only real friends I’ve got. I’ll do what I can to help save them.”  
“Very well.” (Y/N) said as a bright light enveloped the room, and they were back at Heavenly Host once again. “We won’t be able to maintain this mental clarity much longer, so the rest is up to you. Thank you for everything.” (Y/N) informed as her and Ryou vanished. Ayumi and Yoshiki went to work to save their friends and free the ghosts trapped in the elementary school.


	6. Chapter 6

The next think I knew, I was waking up in what seemed to be a graveyard.  I looked beside me and saw Ryou curled up in the grass beside a tombstone.  It was strange though, because he no longer looked like a ghost, instead he had his normal pale skin and dark hair, a white t-shirt, and white shorts.  I reached over to make sure I wasn’t seeing things, but when I saw my arm I was my normal skin color as well. I looked down and noticed that I also had on a white sundress.   _ ‘Was all of that just a dream?’ _ I questioned, but then I glanced at the stone near my head and saw that it read my name.  I looked over at the headstone near Ryou, and saw that his name was plastered on it as well.  I slowly sat up, coming to the realization that everything hadn’t been just a dream. Ryou began to stir beside me and he soon awoke as well.  “Onee-chan?” he whispered quietly.

“Yes, Ryou-kun?”

“Where are we?  This place is weird.” he complained innocently.  I was about to explain, but once he glanced at his headstone a look of realization overtook his expression.  “W-We’re d-dead? It wasn’t just a bad dream?” he asked, looking for reassurance. I simply reached over and scooped him up in a hug.

“I’m afraid that’s the case.” I replied sadly.  “But I’m right here with you, and I won’t let anything bad happen to you ever again.”  Just after I said that, an older man walked into the cemetery. I didn’t recognize him, so I just ignored him, assuming he was just here to visit a family member or friend’s grave.  However, he caught my attention again when I noticed him walking towards Ryou and I - well more likely our graves. Ryou and I each sat on our headstones to give the man some room. The man, who looked like he was easily fifty-years-old, knelt down and laid bouquets on both of our graves.  He took of the cap he was wearing, and I finally got a really good look at his face. He looked kind of familiar, but I couldn’t figure out how I knew him. 

“Hello again (Y/N)-san and Ryou-kun.  It’s been a while since the last time I visited.”  the man spoke. His voice sounded like Aoi, but it couldn’t possibly be him.  “It’s hard to believe it’s been thirty years since your deaths. If only we had gone in sooner, maybe all of you would still be alive.”   _ ‘That is Aoi!  Wait, thirty years?  Ryou’s practically been alone in there for thirty years?’   _ I realized.  I peered over at Ryou and I couldn’t help but hug him and repeat “I’m sorry” over and over.

“I hope that, wherever the two of you are now, you are both at peace.” Aoi finished as he got up from his position and slowly left the cemetery.  A bright light began to shine behind us, and Ryou and I both glanced at it. It wasn’t like the one back in Heavenly Host. This one was much gentler and warmer.  It almost seemed to be inviting us. Ryou timidly grasped my hand and I looked down at him.

“I think that’s for us Onee-chan.” Ryou said nervously.

“I think so too Ryou.  Are you ready to go?” I asked gently.

“I’ll go anywhere as long as I’m with you, Onee-chan.” Ryou answered happily.  I smiled down at him and we both walked, hand-in-hand, into the light.


End file.
